


Neighbors

by jokerxpoker



Series: Power Couple [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Cock Tease, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, No Sex, Plot, Rich - Freeform, Summer, Vacation, i cant write, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerxpoker/pseuds/jokerxpoker
Summary: Bruce Wayne goes on a vacation to his old summer house to find he has some interesting neighbors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :) Also please read part one of the series (it's short)

June 18.

It's been a more than a year since the accident in the Bruce family summer house. 

The summer has really taken it's peak, the weather outside was so unbearable that even the criminals stayed inside. The past month has been pretty quiet, which was concerning but also relaxing. It was hard for Bruce to relax these days, he had to much on his plate going on everyday, and when the responsibility was slightly lifted he found it oddly strange. Alfred on the other hand offered him to take a short vacation, not somewhere far enough that he couldn't fly back in time to save someone but distant enough so he could catch a breath under the summer sun.  
"Master Wayne I think I have the perfect location for your stay" - said the butler with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
"Yeah? Well where would that be?" - replied Bruce.  
"I was thinking that you could stay at your old family summer house, it has the perfect location with the most beautiful views." - said Alfred.  
A shiver ran down Bruce's spine as he remembered the inccident with the Joker.  
"Ummmmm I don't know Alfred, I think it has to many sad memories"- Said Bruce.  
"Well Master Wayne I think it's time to replace those sad and dark memories with some happy ones." - he replied.  
"Do I really have to go... I mean I could just stay here"- whined Bruce.  
"No, Being here all the time is not good for you, I will pack your essentials for the 2 following weeks and tomorrow after breakfast you can set out on your vacation" - Said Alfred in a stern voice, which reminded him of his father.  
With a sigh Bruce turned around and went back into his Batcave for he won't see it in the following two weeks.  
~~~~~~

June 19. 10AM.

After a late breakfast Bruce picked his belongings, put them in a car, waved to his butler and set off on his vacation which he really needed... just not in that house on that specific bed...  
It took him two hours to get there, not like the last time where he drove like a maniac on the icy road. Bruce stepped out of his car, got the belongings and quietly walked to the front door.  
When he was inside it all looked very clean and light. The house itself was beautiful, a white small palace with different types of hedges and flowers surrounding it. The House itself had 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a study, 2 balconies, living room, a kitchen, sauna, and an outdoor pool. Of course there was and underground bar but no one really went in there or touched anything since his parents died. The palace was quite big, but pretty boring too.  
Bruce walked upstairs into the main master bedroom, it was the best room in the house, with a private bathroom and a small gym. He was reminded of what happened in there last time, but quickly dismissed the thought because he wanted to relax and not self-shame over it.  
He neatly packed all his clothing into the drawers, displayed all the toiletries in the bathroom, cleaned up around the house, had a workout in the gym and hit the shower. After setting in the house, Bruce felt hungry so he went into the kitchen where Alfred had left frozen meat in the freezer and food in the fridge for the whole period of his stay before Bruce even said yes to his proposition .Eventually Bruce realized he didn't really know how to cook, but he thought this would be a good time to learn. He found some recipe books in the study library and started studying them for what he should cook.

7PM 

About what seemed like an eternity the meal was ready, it was an Honey Garlic Chicken wings with side of French fries. Bruce decided to eat outside since it was cooler now. The sun was now lower and the air felt fresher. After eating which surprisingly was very delicious, bruce decided to light some torches in the backyard, so he could enjoy the beautiful view of fire and summer's night. Bruce sat on one of the outdoor lounge chairs and started reading a book.  
He grew tired of the reading, and decided to take a walk around the rest of the neighborhood which was about 3 other houses spread wide apart. As he walked through the road, he saw the first closest house to his, it was very well built. A massive cabin made out entirely out of wood with beautiful yellow lighting all over the house. Bruce wondered how he not noticed this popping giant from his place, furthermore the person living in this house surely loved attention because it was far from subtle, on the other hand it was truly magnificent and well decorated house. Just as Bruce was standing on the road looking at the house a car passed him and the gates of the property opened. The car was an Mercedes AMG S65 Coupe. The owner drove in the through the gate as he looked at Bruce. He looked like a man in his early thirties or late twenties if Bruce wasn't mistaken. The owner got out of the car, he was quite tall (not as tall as Bruce), had short curly blonder, and was very handsome. He was wearing a dark emerald suit.  
"May I help you?" - asked the handsome man.  
"Oh sorry for my rudeness, I'm your next door neighbor Bruce Wayne" - Bruce replied.  
"Nice to meet you Bruce Wayne, I'm Jack" - he said with a small smile in his face.  
"Nice to meet you to, I'll be going then"- Bruce said as he started walking.  
"Wait! Would you like to play pool with me?" - Jack shouted as Bruce was already further from the man's home.  
"Umm I don't know, I'm not very dressed appropriatly"- said Bruce for he was wearing navy blue shorts, slippers, and a white cotton t-shirt that sticked like glue to him due to the heat (imagine Bruce's muscles in a tight shirt...).  
"It's fine, its not like I'm gonna wear my suit to play pool"- laughed the man.  
"Come on, let's go inside"- Jack enticed him.  
"Okay. fine but only for a short game"- Bruce said as the man smiled.  
After Bruce walked past the man, the big gates closed and he knew there was no turning back. They both went inside the house. It had very good interior design. The living room was very large with sofas, big fire place, and massive windows looking into the natures view. Jack went to the kitchen and got two beers from the fridge. As he gave one to Bruce he said"please feel at home while I change from my suit, I'll be quick" - he winked as he said that last part and rushed of upstairs to the master bedroom. That wink startled Bruce, but it didn't make him uncomfortable yet. The man had an interesting aura to him which was exciting and dangerous at the same time. As Jack changed bruce looked out of the window to see that there was a portion of his house which could be seen from here, he saw the outside pool and torchlight flickering in the distance. Jack came back shortly wearing bright mint green shorts with a pastel yellow button shirt. They started walking and Jack began talking about this house and when he bought it. "You see Bruce I don't really care about the money its all about having fun in life, money just makes that easier" - Jack said with a smile. The two men walked downstairs to find a long hallway witch led up to a door with bright lights around it and on the top in big letter there was a word; Basement. The room was quite big, with a pool table, a bar, TV and sofas, and poker table. The basement had also a small cigar collection next to the bar.  
"Do you smoke?" - asked Jack.  
"No"- Said Bruce.  
"Very well, do you mind if I smoke?" - he asked.  
"Not at all"- Bruce said as Jack got one of the cigars from the glass cabinet.  
"The best of the best, Cuban" - Said Jack as he lit one up and smoke came pouring out of his mouth.  
The men started playing pool, and Bruce after some beers started to loosen up. They talked about various things such as politics, their private lives, women.  
"Do you have anyone special to you Bruce?"- Jack asked as he made a shot.  
Bruce laughed, "I wish, I mean there is so much going on in the business world that I couldn't keep up with another life outside work" - he said.  
"Then how do you relieve yourself from stress, or do you swing the other way?" - Jacked said with a charming smile.  
Bruce remembered the incident with the Joker. "Um no, I like women, and I have my fair share of dates" - Bruce said, as Jack smile was gone.  
Jack exhaled smoke right in front of Bruce as he said quietly " Funny thing Brucie, because I don't recall that"  
"Excuse me what did you say" - Said Bruce as he only hear the last part.  
"I said , whose turn is it because I can't recall that" - He replied as he went to the bar.  
"Oh it's mine" - said Bruce, still confused about the first thing Jack said.  
Jack poured himself some whiskey and offered Bruce some, but he declined as he was already tipsy from the beers he had. The evening went on, but Bruce didn't really know what time it is since there were no clocks around him or at least a window to see.  
The men talked and played until Jack got so wasted he had to sit down. Bruce sat next to him tipsy enough to fall asleep. Jack's leaned his head on Bruce's left shoulder and said " I don't think I can lead you out pal, to drunk to stand up, also I'll sleep here unless you wanna carry me to bed." Jack said with a drunk smile and Bruce laughed  
"I mean look at you, so tall, buff, and has millions, who are you? Some sort of hero from a movie" - Jack said drunkenly, while Bruce thought about his other life.  
"I'm just Bruce Wayne" - he answered. "Come on hang on to me I'll carry you to bed."  
The other man didn't weigh much as Bruce expected, he was very small and had a nice frame to him. Bruce went upstairs from the basement and realized he didn't know where to go.  
"Upstairs to the right" - Jack said.  
Bruce climbed the stair, hoping not to fall backwards and turned right to see a giant master bedroom with dark green walls and deep brown leather couches, with a purple king size in the middle.  
"Just lay me down and leave, you've done to much for meee" - said Jack.  
Bruce put his one knee on the bed to lay down Jack and as he did that he fell right next to him.  
"This bed is so soft" - Bruce said sleepily.  
"Yeahhhh, best cotton imported from Egypt" - Jack replied with a yawn.  
"Goodnight Brucie" - Said jack and fell asleep instantly.  
"Goodnight Jack"- Bruce said without realizing that his eyes shut closed and his mind drifted of to sleep on the wonderful cotton sheets.  
~~~~~  
\- To be continued.


	2. Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im writing this more for myself then anyone so probably a lot of mistakes and not a lot of effort... Sorry

Bruce woke up to birds chirping outside his window... wait his bedroom walls were not dark green.. and why is bed purple and who's this next to me?  
Bruce fell out of the bed with a sudden realization of did it happen again?  
"Okay Bruce focus, what happened yesterday?" - Bruce thought to himself  
I got beer with the neighbor, he was nice, we played pool then got tipsy and oh god I feel asleep next to...  
"Heyyy morning" - Bruce thoughts got interrupted by the waking sounds of his neighbor, what was his name again? Jonh? Jim? oh right! Jack!  
"Hey Jack Im sorry for sleeping with you... I mean in your bed with you" - Bruce said nervously  
"No worries we were both drunk and gosh you are strong, carrying me and yourself to the second floor in a drunken state, kudos to you Bruce"  
"hahah... no worries" - said Bruce.

 

Jack got out of bed not wearing anything but red Calvin boxers.... when did he take off his clothes?  
"Hey I will jump into a quick shower, why don't you brew us some coffee" - Jack said  
before Bruce could interrupt Jack closed his bathroom door.  
Now That Bruce was left alone with his thoughts he realized how stunning the man looked naked. Scarred in many place like Bruce but still very gorgeous for a man. If Bruce was not in such good shape his self-esteem would be hurt.   
Bruce rushed downstairs to make coffee feeling like he was living with a roommate or a friend and it was just part of their normal routine.

Jack came downstairs with dark green sweatpants and a black towel around his neck.

"I see you like the color green" - said Bruce.

"Yeah green, purple, its sorta my thing but maybe it's getting old, maybe I should switch to pink" - said Jack laughing.

Bruce laughed as he served coffee to Jack. 

" I should really get going" - Said Bruce a bit disappointed but he knew he can't stay at a person home he barely knows.

"Awwww but it's so fun here with you" - Said Jack.

"But shouldn't your wife or girlfriend arrive soon?" - asked Bruce.

"Who ever said I'm into girls" - said Jack. 

Bruce felt embarrassed

"Im joking! And no I don't have a significant other, too busy anyways" - Jack said softly smiling.

"Okay well I still should go, It's not nice to stay at a person home that I barely know, I bet you have stuff to do" - Bruce said. 

"Actually I don't, that's why Im here, and who gives a fuck about manners, lets hit the pool" - Said Jack as he sipped his coffee walking to the terrace doors.

"Okay, but I need to get my stuff" - said Bruce.

" Hey were both men, don't be shy" - said Jack as he threw his pants into the yard.

What a weird guy Bruce thought. But somehow the weirdness didn't repel him away from Jack but drew him in even more. There was something about him that felt some familiar, like a friend he once knew so well came back to his life. This kind of connection he longed for much of the time. And maybe finally he found it.

 

The two men were sun bathing on lounge chairs in from of a massive pool with the letter J tiled on the pool's floor. 

"Hey your back is getting red, let me put some sunscreen on" - Said Jack who was covered in it, that man was so pale, but it fit him. Unlike Bruce who looked way better in a tan. But since his job is inside or during the night he never gets much sun.

"Oh okay... I was almost asleep" - Said Bruce softly laughing.

"No worries" 

Jack squeezed some lotion and started working Bruce shoulders and back, his spine and his lower back. It felt nice, so nice to fall back to sleep again...

"Hey Bruce! You have been in the sun to long. Let's go for a swim" - Said Jack waking Bruce from the best nap he ever had.

"Sure" - Bruce said sleepily and dived into the pool only later to realize someone was naked.

Bruce was getting up from the edge of the pool when Jack asked for a hand to pull him up. Bruce took Jacks hand puled him from the water and to not let him fall back took his left arm and put it on his waist. To only realize the man in from of him was naked.

"Oh god" - Said Bruce still standing as they were but now looking away.

"Hey, we are both men, it's not like we haven't seen a dick or two." - said Jack laughingly.

"Yeah but you're so close" - said Bruce blushing.

"Yeah and now I can see even better how good looking you are Brucie" - Said jack as he pushed Bruce onto a lounge chair and climbed up on top of him.

" I reallllyyy need you to stay still okay?" - said JAck .

Bruce gulped.


End file.
